


Rear Window

by Northisnotup, theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, butt stuff, take a chance on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/pseuds/Northisnotup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno will admit to being an exhibitionist on occasion, but his across-the-alley neighbor is just <em>cruel</em> and has apparently never heard of wearing bathrobes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Window

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Hitchcock film.

Geno will admit to being an exhibitionist on occasion, but his across-the-alley neighbor is just _cruel_ and has apparently never heard of wearing bathrobes.

His neighbor has a really pretty dick! Okay?! It's totally not Geno's fault. Neighbor guy has a pretty...everything, really.

He can mostly deal with getting an eyeful whenever he's home and his neighbor showers, but this one time, he looks across, and yep, neighbor is definitely jerking off to whatever he's watching on his computer. Geno should shut his own curtains or at the very least go do...something somewhere else. He should, but he can't stop himself from watching.

Geno shifts awkwardly, thinking about casually shutting off the living room lights but ultimately decides to just not move. Couldn't move even if he tried, really. Another shift has his dick rubbing at the seam of his jeans, but he doesn't touch himself. Somehow in his mind that would be over the line.

'At least I can't _hear_ him,' he thinks to himself. 'That would be the worst.'

But hell, his neighbor's dick is pretty, soft. It's glorious pink, uncut, and a nice size, perfect size really, for Geno to suck gently on and feel neighbor guy get hard in his mouth.

And he definitely needs to stop this train of thought because he doesn't even know the guy's name. He should definitely walk away right now, maybe make a racket on the balcony so the guy realizes that _people can see him_ , but he is rooted to his spot by the balcony door, watching his neighbor rub his thumb over the head of his cock.

Geno should really not bite his lip on a moan as his neighbor tugs his t-shirt up a little more and kicks his basketball shorts off, palming at his balls. Blue light flickers across his face and chest, but he isn’t looking at the screen. Geno watches as the guy flings one arm out, grasping at the armrest--no, grabbing a bright yellow dildo. He must have prepped himself already, because he doesn't waste any time. The guy bends his knees and starts easing the dildo in. Oh holy shit. Oh fuck. Geno's hips flex uselessly against the air. Fuck he wishes he could hear, the man is clearly panting now, full lips parted and head thrown back. Geno clenches his hands at his sides and doesn't grab his dick. 

Neighbor guy is, Geno won't lie, sturdy. He isn't short but he is solid and flexible as it turns out. Whoa. But there are downsides to being built like a brick shithouse; even with his knees pressed up against his chest he barely has enough reach to thrust the dildo into himself, and from the look of frustration on his face not nearly hard enough at that. What he clearly needs is someone else there, someone who could spread him wide and just nail him hard while he stroked himself off. 

It's a relief when his neighbor comes on--a sigh? A moan? It's hard to tell without sound. Geno is uncomfortably hard in his jeans now, and he thinks he can step away without being noticed while the man eases the dildo out and cleans himself up. He just needs to, ah, adjust first, is all. He just really, really needs to lower the zipper on his jeans, and drag his dick up against his stomach. To get a little relief finally, to squeeze the base of his dick hard. He'll get to his room, put in some porn and have a lengthy session not thinking at all about his neighbor. Yes.

But he opens his eyes and his neighbor's red, red face is staring out at him, stomach still wet with his own jizz.

Geno freezes with his hand down his pants, feeling his face heat up to match his neighbor's. He tries to act casual, to pretend like he wasn't doing what he was just doing, but there's really no way his extremely hot neighbor could come to any conclusion other than the truth.

Except... Except. Hot neighbor guy isn't staring at his face. He's staring at the hand Geno has gripping his, still obscenely hard, dick. He's licking his swollen red lips and just petting his dick lightly, like he's still turned on, like he could get it up again.

That thought, more than anything else, is what spurs Geno on. He shoves his pants and briefs down his hips, and grips his dick, pressing hard at the base before shifting his hand down the shaft. His neighbor is biting his bottom lip now, watching.

Oh holy shit. There is no way he is going to last. Geno pants raggedly; he should probably be ashamed of that but this is the hottest thing to probably ever happen to him. Geno jerks off hard and fast, grip almost punishing. He should probably go get some lube but he needs to come _right now_ , and the way neighbor guy keeps running his nails over the inside of his thick thighs is really doing it for him.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for Geno to come, spilling all over his hand. He almost falls over, but braces himself against the frame of the balcony door. He looks up, and neighbor guy just looks back at him and smiles, his hand idly scratching at the half-dry jizz on his stomach.

This. This is a moment. If he doesn't do something now, neighbor guy will probably just close his drapes and Geno will never see him or his dick again. He glances to the side for some tissues and, ah-ha! The kitchen whiteboard! Yes!

He wipes off his hand and grabs the whiteboard. He considers what to write for a moment before settling on "GENO APARTMENT 4C."

Seeing neighbor guy's eyebrows shoot up, he hurriedly adds, because there should not be any confusion: DINNER?

He draws a hopeful smiley for good measure.

Neighbor guy laughs, or well, he looks like he's laughing, big smile and scrunched up nose. He pulls up his shorts and walks out of his living room.

Well. Geno did all he could. There is no need to be disappointed.

Thirty minutes later, Geno has cleaned himself up and has decided that he will probably need to move as soon as humanly possible, because he doesn't think he can stand living across from this guy any more. He is contemplating the merits of starting his housing search immediately when the buzzer rings.

"Hello?" he says.

"Hi, is this Geno? This is Sid--I live across the--" Geno doesn't hear the rest because he's too busy frantically pawing at his deadbolt to let neighbor guy, Sid, into the room. And his life. And hopefully his bed.


End file.
